One More Promise
by vickster51
Summary: A short one-shot that can be added to the end of episode 8.03. Total fluff!


**Hi everyone! After thoroughly enjoying last night's new episode, this short one-shot came to me this evening and I wanted to share it. It's a little add-on to 8.03, of what could have happened off screen! Enjoy and please do let me know what you think by reviewing if you have time. It's always great to hear people's thoughts!**

 **...**

 **One More Promise**

Harvey was staring straight ahead at nothing, shirt sleeves rolled up, top two buttons of his shirt undone.

It had been a long few days and he was tired. Acknowledging how losing Mike had affected him hadn't been easy and the loss had hit him more than he'd wanted to admit. The chance to help someone who would never usually have even crossed his radar, but would have been Mike's top priority, had been hard to turn down.

It had felt good too; helping someone who truly needed it; who appreciated it. He was beginning to understand why Mike enjoyed it so much. Damn kid had really rubbed off on him over the last few years.

He could hear the water running behind him in his bathroom and he toyed with following the sound to its source, but he felt drained and instead finished the last drops of scotch in his glass, before placing it back on the coffee table and leaning back on the couch, resuming his vacant stare; letting his mind wander.

It had been a strange few weeks; full of charges; some sad, but not all of them. A small smile caught his lips at the thought. _Not all of them._

He was so caught up in his head, that he missed the water being silenced and the padding of feet across the room. Instead, it was her hands moving down his chest from her place behind him, crouched down at the back of the couch, which brought him back to reality.

"You looked miles away. Everything okay?"

Just the sound of her voice filling his home in the quiet of the night was enough to calm him and he smiled widely, leaning back a little in to the leather of the couch to close the distance between them; her lips against his ear.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

Donna's arms moved around his shoulders in a loving embrace. "About today?"

"It didn't even occur to me not to help her, Donna." He shook his head, almost in disbelief. "What the hell happened to me?"

She chuckled and dropped a light kiss against his cheek. "I hate to tell you this, Harvey, but you started to care. You always did, but you're no longer any good at hiding it."

The comment made him smile. The Harvey Specter of a few years ago wouldn't recognise him today; apparently ready to risk the firm's home for a woman he'd have never really paid attention to back then.

"I can't be great at everything."

"True."

Leaning closer to him, she whispered against his ear. "I was proud of you today, Harvey. Mike would have been too."

"Thanks Donna."

With that, she ran her fingers down the back of his neck, enjoying the slight shudder she felt under her fingertips. "You coming to bed?"

Tilting his head back, he captured her lips with his own, savouring the warmth of the connection, still struggling to believe it was real; that it had been so easy to finally cross that line, the magic of their friends' wedding casting its spell.

"In a minute, I have something I need to do first."

With a nod and a quick kiss, Donna rose from her crouch and disappeared through the sliding door separating his living room from the bedroom. She knew what he needed to do and she smiled to herself as she slipped in to bed.

…..

The phone didn't ring for long before the welcome voice of the person who'd inspired his recent actions came over the line.

"It's late, Harvey. You really should be getting more sleep at your age."

Harvey let out a quiet laugh. Yeah, he really had missed him. "Funny Mike. Funny."

"So, what do you need? Messed up a case and only I can clean it up for you?"

The irony that it could have come to that wasn't lost on Harvey. "Actually, I kicked ass just fine. Well, with Donna's help. How's Seattle?"

"It's great. We can really do some good here, but what did you really call for?"

Harvey leaned forward, a smile on his face. "I wanted to tell you a story. Apparently I became you for the day."

Mike snorted in response. "This I have to hear. How'd it feel? Being me?"

There was a slight pause. "Different."

"You loved it. You just don't want to admit it!"

As they both laughed together, Harvey finally started to feel better. His family may not be quite as close-by as it had been, but they were all still there and that's what mattered.

…..

Donna was only half asleep when she felt Harvey's arms encircle her waist, a gentle kiss against her shoulder. "How was Mike?"

He knew she'd known. She was Donna, after all. "Good. He says hi."

Turning over in bed, Donna met his gaze from the pillow next to her. "You told him, didn't you?"

"About the case?" They both knew that wasn't what she meant and she arched an eyebrow. "About us."

Harvey pulled her closer to him, her head resting under his chin. "Don't even pretend you haven't told Rachel. I know you too, remember?"

Donna's hand ran lightly over the fabric of his t-shirt and she smiled. "Well, they're not in the office…..so…it doesn't technically break the rules."

The rules. Why were there always rules when it came to them? Harvey was tired of the rules.

Shifting a little, so he could meet her eyes again, he took her in and kissed her softly. "I want you to make me a promise."

"Aren't there enough promises flying around the office right now, Harvey?"

His hand ran through her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear. "We're not in the office and it's not about work."

Donna knew what he wanted, but she let him voice it anyway.

"I know why you wanted to keep this private; with Robert taking charge and Samantha making her presence felt and I know what you're worried people will say."

"Harvey…" It was true. She wanted to prove herself, separate from him, the shadow of Malik's comments looming large in her mind.

"But I don't want to keep hiding it. Not with those we trust. Promise me, we'll tell them soon?"

Donna could have protested, but the look in his eyes made it impossible and she kissed him gently. "I promise."

"Good."

As she shifted more comfortably against him, he closed his eyes. It had been a strange time, but Harvey finally felt sure everything was going to be just fine.

….

 _That's all folks! Totally fluffy, but you never know what's happening off screen between episodes! Do let me know what you thought! :)_


End file.
